mattysfliplinefandomcom-20200213-history
Papa's Freezeria 2
Holidays *Maple Mornings (September) - Unlocked at Rank 6 with Johnny (Favored by ) *Halloween (October) - Unlocked at Rank 11 with Willow (Favored by ) *Thanksgiving (November) - Unlocked at Rank 16 with Sienna (Favored by ) *Christmas (December) - Unlocked at Rank 21 with Santa (Favored by ) *New Year (January) - Unlocked at Rank 26 with Xolo (Favored by ) *Valentine's Day (February) - Unlocked at Rank 31 with Scarlett (Favored by ) *St. Paddy's Day (March) - Unlocked at Rank 36 with Georgito (Favored by ) *Easter (April) - Unlocked at Rank 41 with Cletus (Favored by ) *Cherry Blossom Festival (May) - Unlocked at Rank 46 with Tohru (Favored by ) *Scoop Feast (June) - Unlocked at Rank 51 with Koilee (Favored by ) *Starlight Jubilee (July) - Unlocked at Rank 56 with Boomer (Favored by ) *Freezeria Fest (August) - Unlocked at Rank 61 with Utah (Favored by ) Customers Closers *Kahuna (Monday) *Captain Cori (Tuesday) *Gremmie (Wednesday) *Quinn (Thursday) *Robby (Friday) *Xandra (Saturday) *Jojo (Sunday) Ingredients Cups *Medium Cup (Start) *Large Cup (Unlocked at Rank 5 with Kingsley) *Small Cup (Unlocked at Rank 16 with Pinch Hitwell) Mixables *Nutty Butter Cups (Start) *Strawberries (Start) *Creameos (Start) *Blueberries (Start) *S'mores (Unlocked at Day 2 with Clover) *Birthday Cake (Unlocked at Rank 4 with Hope) *Blackberries (Unlocked at Rank 6 with Roy) *Marshmallow (Unlocked at Rank 8 with Edna) *Cookie Dough (Unlocked at Rank 13 with Hugo) *Cinnamon Rolls (Unlocked at Rank 17 with James) *Cherry Cordials (Unlocked at Rank 20 with Scarlett) *Fudge Brownie (Unlocked at Rank 23 with Ninjoy) *Pineapple (Unlocked at Rank 27 with Chuck) *Caramel Apple (Unlocked at Rank 35 with Sasha) *Kiwi (Unlocked at Rank 41 with Professor Fitz) *Peach (Unlocked at Rank 51 with Trishna) *Peppermint (Unlocked at Rank 54 with Mary) *Yum 'n' Ms (Unlocked at Rank 56 with Big Pauly) Syrups *Vanilla Syrup (At start) *Chocolate Syrup (At start) *Banana Syrup (At start) *Strawberry Syrup (At start) *Purple Burple Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 2 with Foodini) *Mint Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 7 with Doan) *Cotton Candy Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 10 with Greg) *Pink Lemonade Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 14 with Utah) *Red Velvet Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 19 with Radlynn) *Pistachio Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 26 with Georgito) *Neapolitan Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 33 with Rico) *Huckleberry Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 39 with Cletus) *Blue Moon Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 42 with Mayor Mallow) *Espresso Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 45 with Timm) *Pumpkin Pie Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 47 with Hank) *Powsicle Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 50 with Boomer) *Chai Tea Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 53 with Crystal) *Tutti Frutti Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 57 with Zoe) Whipped Creams *Whipped Cream (At start) *Chocolate Mousse (At start) *Strawberry Fluff (Unlocked at Rank 28 with Little Edoardo) *Lemon Chiffon (Unlocked at Rank 34 with Peggy) *Maui Meringue (Unlocked at Rank 44 with Nick) Sprinkled Toppings *Sprinkles (At start) (Rainbow Sprinkles) *Nuts (At start) (Nuts for Sundaes) *Chocolate Chips (Unlocked at Rank 3 with Allan) *Wildberry Derps (Unlocked at Rank 9 with Scooter) *Mint Shavings (Unlocked at Rank 25 with Olivia) *Lollipop Bits (Unlocked at Rank 30 with Sue) *Shaved Coconut (Unlocked at Rank 36 with Johnny) *Tropical Charms (Unlocked at Rank 40 with Connor) *Pomegranates (Unlocked at Rank 46 with Kayla) Topping Syrups *Chocolate Topping (At start) *Strawberry Topping (At start) *Butterscotch Topping (Unlocked at Rank 11 with Cooper) *White Chocolate Topping (Unlocked at Rank 21 with Tohru) *Sugarplum Topping (Unlocked at Rank 24 with Deano) *Blueberry Topping (Unlocked at Rank 31 with Wendy) *Dreamsicle Topping (Unlocked at Rank 38 with Rita) *Key Lime Topping (Unlocked at Rank 49 with Mitch) *Mango Topping (Unlocked at Rank 58 with Bertha) Place-able Toppings *Cherries (At start) (Very Cherry) *Bananas (At start) (Banana Split) *Creameo (At start) (Sandwich Cookie) *Cookies (At start) (Cookies Ahoy) *Waffle Cone Wedges (Unlocked at Rank 12 with Ivy) *Gummy Worms (Unlocked at Rank 15 with Mindy) *Dipped Pretzel (Unlocked at Rank 18 with Taylor) *Hazelnut Swizzle (Unlocked at Rank 22 with Carlo Romano) *Cloudberry (Unlocked at Rank 29 with Vicky) *White Chocolate Truffle (Unlocked at Rank 32 with Willow) *Mint Square (Unlocked at Rank 37 with Gino Romano) *Strawberry Wafers (Unlocked at Rank 43 with Nevada) *Gummy Onions (Unlocked at Rank 48 with Sarge Fan) *Cotton Candy Creameo (Unlocked at Rank 52 with Yippy) *Blondie (Unlocked at Rank 55 with Sienna) Trivia *During Halloween, the Closers, and the customers who favor this holiday dressed with costumes: **Kahuna is dressed as a Tiki Man **Captain Cori is dressed as a card **Gremmie is dressed as a Kiwi Gulper **Quinn is dressed as a cat **Robby is dressed as a skeleton **Xandra is dressed as a clown **Jojo is dressed as a superhero